Latch assemblies are mechanical apparatuses that are typically used to releasably hold/latch two elements in closed relation. For example, latch assemblies may be used to hold/latch a closure member such as a door or hatch in a closed position relative to a body member such as a door frame or hatch frame. Such latch assemblies are also operative to release/unlatch the closure member relative to the body member via mechanical manipulation of a portion of the latch assembly such as a handle. Latch assemblies may benefit from improvements.